


Morten Harket/Reader

by ThePrivatePinkLady



Category: Aha (band), Morten Harket - Fandom
Genre: Aha, Christian Themes, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Love Story, Marriage, Off grid living, montana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady
Summary: Love story of Morten Harket x Reader.
Relationships: Morten Harket/Reader





	1. A/N

Tags: Morten Harket, Female reader, Christian themes, Takes place in Montana, Off Grid living, Love Story, Marriage, Fluff, Modern Setting. 

A/N: I don’t know what living off grid in Montana is like, though it is a dream of mine.

I also loosely based some of the reader off myself, but I tried to keep it as vague as possible. 

I also feel weird about writing about a real person. 

Also on quotev and wattpad.


	2. I

Y/N watched as the bleeding red sun set off in the distant horizon. It was early October and the days were getting shorter, a big sign of winter. The wind was starting to blow a little harder, like a knife cutting through it. The weather had started to cool, and the first frost was coming soon, Y/N knew it.

The Montana mountains provided a perfect view of the land. Everything from the little birds to the winding river, with it’s beautiful sounds included. The pine trees would look pulchritudinous with the light snow on it at the top of the mountain from Y/N’s living room window. 

The grass was and trees were still green. When Y/N walked through the grass barefooted, it gave an odd sense of calm. The winter was extremely hard to survive, but the peacefulness and quietness was worth it. It let you be closer to nature and God. 

As soon as the sun went down, Y/N went inside. Y/N took some firewood and placed it in the firewood burning oven. Y/N took a match, sparked it and threw it in the oven. In a minute or so, Y/N started to feel warmer. You’d always sleep in the living room, it kept you warmer, and it took up less firewood. 

Y/N put in some more firewood, so it wouldn’t get cold at night. Y/N had already eaten dinner, so there wasn’t much left to do. So, you went down to the cellular. You had most of your canned food down there and milk. It would be plenty for the winter. You also had a couple of bags of flours, some eggs, baking powder, vegetable oil, olive oil, and five gallons of rice. It would be everything you would need to eat in the almost five months of winter. 

You went upstairs and grabbed some blankets. You then grabbed your toothbrush and dipped it in your pal of boiled water. You brushed your teeth and rinsed out your mouth. You then washed your face and changed into some more comfortable clothes. You slipped into your warm bed in the living room. 

The wind kept whipping outside, and you could hear an owl hooting. It was oddly calmful to you. There was also the light tinge of orange glow in the living room from the oven. After a while, you slowly drifted into a deep dark sleep.


	3. II

When you woke up, it was barely six am. The sun wasn’t up but you had to milk the cow, get the eggs from the chicken coop, and split more wood. 

You went to the cellular and grabbed a mason jar of milk, some biscuits, and butter. You went upstairs and ate and drank quietly. After that, you made your bed and changed into a warm pink sweater and two pairs of leggings. You put on your warm long socks, boots, and a mild weather coat. 

First you went out towards the shed, where your mini cow was held. It produced good milk, about a gallon a day. You grabbed your pal, and patted your mini cow, Vera. 

“Good morning, Vera. How are you?” You said, stroking her neck. 

She gave a small mow, and you smiled. You sat down and milked her. You gave her some hay and patted her again. You took the milk inside and put it in a mason jar. You then put it down in the cellular and went back outside. 

You went out to the chicken coop with some dry corn. You threw it into the outside area of the coop and quickly grabbed the two eggs from inside the coop. You went back inside again and put the eggs in the cellular. 

You went outside and went into your second shed, where you kept large pieces of firewood that you'd split later. You picked up your doubled axe and grabbed a couple of logs of firewood. 

You took the logs and stood them upwards. You swung your axe and it stuck in the wood. You pulled it out and kept repeating it over and over again until it split into two. 

You did it with all the logs and took them inside, You laid them with the other logs. 

From the way the sun was positioned, you could tell it was about one o’clock; which meant it was time for lunch. You went down to the cellular and picked out a bowl of rice, a can of carrots, and a biscuit. 

You went upstairs and started the fire. You pulled up some water from the well, put it on the oven, and waited for it to start to boil.   
You rinsed the rice and put it in the boiling water, you also added some olive oil. 

You waited ten minutes, until it was done. You put the rice, carrots, and the biscuit on your plate and ate slowly and quietly. 

After you were done you put your dishes into a tub of soapy water. You went to the living room and decided to reread ‘Anna Karenina,’ one of your favorite books. It was a classic, and everytime you read it you always learned something valuable.


	4. III

Morten sighed, gas in his car and oil were both extremely low. It wouldn’t be enough to get to the nearest town, that was about ten miles away. He parked his car on the side of the road. 

The sun was just starting to set, which meant even if he walked to the nearest gas station, it’d probably be closed and it’d be dangerous to walk down the mountains in Montana, especially when a storm could hit at any moment, and in the dark. 

He decided he couldn’t stay inside his car. It’d be too cold. If he tried his best, maybe he could get to the gas station or a motel. 

He grabbed his heavy coat and started off. He hoped there would still be a little light left when he reached town. As he was about a mile down he realised it would be totally dark by the time he got there. 

Still, he kept going for about another half a mile, until he saw a fence that seemed to have a driveway. He knew it was a bad idea, especially going up to a home in rural Montana. Most people who lived up here were hermits, crazy people, or criminals. 

The sun was almost under the horizon, so going up to see if there was a home, maybe someone, (who wasn’t crazy) could help him. 

He climbed the fence and started walking on the two lines in the grass. After ten or so minutes, he came upon a small brick home, with smoke coming out of it. That meant someone lived there. He hoped again that the person wasn’t insane. 

He went up to the door and could see the smallest light coming through the crack of the blinds. He knocked, praying for an answer. 

You shot up the second you heard the knock. You put down your book. You thought for a second of what you should do.   
You went to your bedroom, grabbed your rifle (just in case, if you didn’t know owning guns are pretty normal where I'm from.) It had been maybe eight months since you had talked to another human. So you thought there was no reason for anyone to be knocking. 

You opened the door slowly. Morten was a bit taken aback. He was glad the woman in front of him hadn’t shot him. Yet. She put down the rifle and looked down.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Is something wrong? No one comes out to rural Montana, especially during this time.” You said, looking at him.

He seemed to be cold. He also looked confused, as if he wasn’t from around these parts. 

“My truck is almost out of oil and gas. It wasn’t enough to get to town, so I decided to walk, but I realised it was too dark and that the station would be closed anyways. Until I saw your fence and thought maybe there’d be a house and maybe they could help. I’m sorry to disturb you.” Morten said, happy that she seemed to be normal and kind. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Come inside. I can drive you down to town tomorrow, and back to your truck.” You said. You may be anti-social, but you weren’t a terrible monster. 

“Um are you sure? I wouldn’t want to bother you.” Morten said. 

“It’s fine, I don’t mine it, really.” You said. 

Morten then stepped inside. The house was small. It was warm and cozy. 

You closed the door and went back to your room and put up your rifle. When you went back Morten had taken off his coat, was sitting on the coach, and looked a little uncomfortable. 

“So, what’s your name, and where are you from?” You asked, just wanting to make small talk. 

“I’m Morten, Morten Harket. I’m from Norway. And uh, you?” Morten said, grateful for your kindness. 

“Y/N, Y/N, L/N, I’m from (insert where you're from.)” You said. 

“You can sleep on the couch, if you want, I don’t mind.” You said. 

“Oh, thank you.” Morten said, laying down. 

“Would you like a blanket and a pillow?” You asked. 

“Yes.” Morten said, as he took off his shoes. 

You took a heavy, old, blanket and a pillow and handed it to Morten. You thought to yourself that he was a very handsome man. His blue eyes, slender tall figure, blondish brown curly hair, and his muscular arms. You knew to keep your thoughts to yourself, you had never really been in a relationship, and you were a difficult person at times. 

“Good night, Y/N.” Morten said, turning on his side. 

“Good night.” You said. Going to your bedroom to sleep, wanting to give Morten some privacy.


	5. IV

Morten awoke to the smell of pancakes being made, and an empty living room. It had just dawned on him how strange it was that a complete stranger had let him sleep in her home. It was oddly odd, almost creepy, yet kind. 

He went into the kitchen, almost hitting his head on the candle lit chandelier. 

“Goodmorning, how did you sleep?” You asked, in a quiet tone, already very awake. 

“Oh, um well. How long have you been up?” Morten asked, sitting down awkwardly in a chair. 

“Since about six am, I made pancakes, would you like some?” You asked, trying to be polite, and to some extent for him to like you. 

“Oh yes, I would love that.” Morten said. 

You put down three pancakes in front of Morten, his hair was a bit of a crazy mess, which made him even cuter. You sat down, already eaten. You couldn’t help but stare a little, his blue eyes sparkling in the early morning sun. 

“Thanks so much, you're really good at cooking.” Morten said, stuffing his face full of pancakes. 

You smiled at that. After Morten was done, he washed his hands and you went to your truck to get it running and grabbed a gas can. 

“Are you ready to go?” You asked, opening the door for Morten.

“Yeah.” Morten said, walking through the door. 

You led Morten to your truck, opened the door and started the truck. You started down the long mountain terrain, despite your introvertism, you liked Morten a lot. You loved his deep Norwegian voice, his blue eyes, and his tall slender figure. 

You knew you’d probably never see him again after this, but it was nice to meet someone like him. 

“I know it sounds a bit odd, knowing most people up here aren’t really talkative, but if I could, I’d really love to keep talking to you.” Morten said, thinking you were a kind person, also thinking you were pretty cute. 

You were a little surprised by his statement, but gave a small smile. 

“Yes I’d love that.” You said as you pulled into the gas station. 

Morten slid out of the truck and picked up the gas can. You went inside and grabbed a bottle of oil and bought it. 

By then Morten had filled up the gas can and paid. You put the oil and gas in the back and started your way up to his truck. 

When you reached his truck he filled up the gas and oil. 

After that you came out of your truck. Morten gave you a hug and thanked you. 

“Thank you so much, Y/N. Could I meet you this Friday, at your place at 6 pm?” Morten asked. 

“Yes, I’d love that.” You said. 

“Oh good.” Morten said, getting in his car. 

You said bye to Morten and back inside your home, you were excited to see him next week.


	6. V

You flatten out the pie crust and put it in a pan. You had plans on making an apple pie for you and Morten. You put in the apples, cinnamon, and nutmeg. After that, you put on the top crust and put it in the oven. 

You usually didn’t make special things, but you wanted Morten up like you. And your father, before his passing, had told you your apple pies were the type that would make any man fall in love with you.   
It was roughly 10:30 am, as far as you could tell. You didn’t own a clock, or a calendar, you didn’t see much purpose, after all it was just you and you didn’t have a job. 

The smell of the apple pie baking was probably one of the nicest things, in your opinion. 

There was a bit of snow covering the grass and trees, now. It was officially winter, or at least in your opinion. It was too cold to go out without a heavy coat or something of that kind, you hoped Morten would still come. 

Just as you took the apple pie out of the oven, you heard a knock. Your face lit up and you walked quickly to the front door. You peaked through the window, just to make sure, and it was Morten. 

You opened the door and beckoned Morten in.

“Sure is cold isn’t it?” Morten said, stomping off the snow from his boots. 

“Yes, It’ll get a lot colder, though, in a week or two. A lot of people call these couple of weeks easy, early, winter.” You said, taking his coat and hanging it up. 

“The people around here remind me a bit of Norway, and so does the weather.” Morten said, a smile on his face. 

“Oh, I’m glad you're liking our great state of Montana, so far. I baked you something.” You said, glad he liked America and Montana so far. (I’m sorry if you're not American, I suck at this.)

“Oh, what is it? I’m very hungry.” Morten said. 

“Well then, come into the kitchen with me.” You said, as you walked into the kitchen. 

Morten trailed behind you, and smiled at what you baked. 

“Is that apple pie?” Morten asked, a little confused by what was in front of him. 

“Yes. Have you never had apple pie.” You asked, a little surprised. 

“No, I’m sorry, that isn’t too common in Norway.” Morten said. 

“It smells really good. I’m sure anything you make must be good.” Morten said.

You smiled and told him to take a seat. You cut the pie and put it in front of Morten. 

“Eat all you want, I have to go down stairs to get the venin I had planned on heating up for us.” You said, heading down to the cellular.   
“Thank you, Y/N.” Morten said. 

After you and Morten had eaten you both had a long conversation. It was one of those rare conversations that maybe come twice in a lifetime with someone special, where you told them things you liked and loved. 

Morten talked about Kongsberg and what Norway was like, his family, his interests, what he didn’t like, what he did, and little things in between. 

You enjoyed listening to Morten talk. His voice was deep and he had a slight accent. You also enjoyed his looks. Good Lord, he was a dreamboat, but you knew you didn’t stand a chance with some as handsome as him. 

This went on until it started to snow, and the sun went down, you and Morten had forgotten about time and the snow looked like it wasn’t giving up anytime soon. 

Morten checked his phone and the local news station said to not go out, that the rodes were to were too slick and it was dangerous, especially up here in the mountains. 

Morten looked at you and sighed. 

“I’m sorry to ask you again, but could I please stay the night?” Morten asked. 

“I’d love it if you did.” You said, inching towards him. 

A/N: I’d like to apologize about how bad this is. Sorry.


	7. VI

A/N: I live in Missouri and it actually snowed today. Lol. 

You and Morten sat down on the coach. You had gotten him another piece of apple pie. It was roughly 11 pm, usually you’d be asleep by now but you’d rather talk with Morten anyway. 

“So, what made you want to come to Montana?” Morten asked, wrapping a blanket around you two. 

“Oh, I really don’t know. I like being alone a lot, I mean people and society have just been getting more degenerate as time goes on. I heard it was also a good way to get closer to God.” You said. 

“Well it sure is pretty up here. I understand why, I just think someone as pretty as you would have a husband at this point, he’d be a lucky man to get someone who can cook as good as you.” Morten said, casually. 

You almost spit out your water and your pupils at least dilated by 50 percent. 

“Oh, uh, thank you, no man has ever really said that to me.” You said, smiling, and blushing as if you were a tomato in July in Missouri. 

You and Morten sat in awkward silence for a while until he finished his piece of pie and smirked a bit at you. You batted your eyes down and blushed as if it were the hottest day in Missouri. 

Morten took your hand. You tensed up a bit and smiled. 

He then proceeded to take his other hand and snaked it up your neck. His hands were soft and warm, the type of hands you’d like to make love to as if he were your own husband. 

He pulled your head gently towards his and kissed your soft lips. The kiss was chaste, sweet, and caring. 

Morten’s lips were soft and had a sweet tinge to them. As if it were lemon cake. He moved his other hand to your head and stroked your hair. 

“Did you like that?” Morten asked. Hoping you would. 

“Yes, I liked it very much.” You said, a grin appearing on your face. 

You laid your head on Morten’s shoulder and curled up to him. He was warm, like a kiss from the sun. You laid with him for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. 

“Hey, sweetheart?” Morten asked, as you were half asleep. 

“Yes, Morten?” You said, tried. 

“I’m going to sleep, I’m pretty tired.” He said.

“If you wanted to, you could sleep in my bed with me tonight.” You asked, hoping he’d say yes. 

“Oh yes, but only if you’re comfortable with it.” Morten said.

“Yes, you’re warm and sweet.” You said, leaning in to kiss him. 

Morten kissed you, deeper this time. 

You got up and led him to your bedroom, you closed the door behind and kissed him again, even deeper and more passionate this time. 

You laid down on the bed with him and kissed him even more. At this point he was on top of you, all of the sudden he tried to pull off your shirt and you yelped and jumped back. 

“Oh my God, I’m sorry. What did I do wrong?” Morten asked, his voice caring and calm. 

“Uh well, I um, uh…” You mumbled, not sure of how to tell him. 

“You can tell me, I won’t judge.” Morten said, taking your hand. 

“Well, I plan on saving myself for marriage. The concept of ‘doing it’ freaks me out a bit.” You said in a nervous tone. 

Morten smiled. 

“Oh, I understand. Don’t be shy to tell me you're uncomfortable with something.” Morten said. 

“Thank you. Other men have told me I’m prude and weird for not doing it with them.” You said. 

“I’d be happy to wait, anyway a man who wouldn’t wait for someone like you wasn’t worth your time.” Morten said, laying down beside you. 

“Aw, you’re so sweet.” You said.


	8. VII

You slid under the sheets along with Morten. He had taken his shirt off. He laid beside you and gently put his hand around you, he also snaked his neck to your collar bone. He gently kissed your shoulder. His torso and arms were warm. He smelled like a lily flower. 

You slept together. It was a deep and nice sleep. You woke up at dawn, before Morten. You got dressed and kissed Morten on the forehead and went outside. 

It had snowed through the night. You went to Vera, (Your cow) and milked her, and gave her food. You proceeded to go to the chicken coop. You grabbed three eggs and went back inside. 

You put on the fire. You cracked the eggs and started the pancakes. You quickly went down to the cellular and grabbed some canned apples. You wanted to make him a good breakfast. 

Morten awoke and came into the kitchen. He sat down and rubbed his eyes. 

“Good morning, Y/N. What’s for breakfast?” Morten asked, a small smile while watching you cooking. 

“We have scrambled eggs, biscuits, and apples.” You said, sliding Morten a plate of eggs, biscuits, and apples with a glass of cold milk. 

“Thank you, sweetie.” Morten said, starting to eat. 

You sat down with your breakfast and ate. It was a silent and fast breakfast. After that you took the dishes and washed them. 

“What do we do today?” Morten asked, wondering what people in Montana did when there was a foot of snow outside. 

“Not much, you usually spend all summer getting ready for winter and when it gets here you just stay inside, but I’m sure we could find something.” You said, leaning back on the counter. 

Morten chuckled a bit. 

“Well, then, what’s going on in the town a couple of miles down?” Morten asked. 

“There’s a movie theatre, but I doubt they’d be playing anything good, since the (unnamed virus from asia, of which we will not name) pandemic.” You said. 

“Well, what would they be playing?” Morten asked, hoping Y/N might have a vague idea. 

“Probably reruns, stuff from the 70’s and 80’s.” You said, knowing most of the people in Siloa, (the town) liked those movies, and were from those decades. 

“I don’t have much money, by the way.” You said. 

“That’s not a problem. So can we go to a movie?” Morten asked. 

“Yeah, nothing better to do, but may I ask you something?” You said, curiously. 

“Um yeah, and by the way you don’t have to ask me if you can ask a question.” Morten said, finding your sweetness adorable. 

“Is this like a date, because I’ve never been one.” You said, a little embarrassed. 

Morten was a bit taken aback, he had no idea that you had never been in a relationship before. Or that when he kissed you it was your first kiss. 

“If you uh, want it to be.” Morten said, reaching out for your hand.   
“I don’t want you to pressure you into anything.” Morten said, Good Lord, he was so kind. 

“Yes, yes I want this to be a date, that sounds lovely.” You said, smiling at him.


	9. VIII

Morten and you got in his car and started the way down to Siloa. 

Siloa was an old mining town, many of the people there were older miners, most of them had children, who stayed in the town and did average small town work. 

“So, did you hear that there is a full moon, tonight, on halloween?” Morten asked.

“I guess that’s just an average day in 2020.” You said, Morten laughed a little. 

“Yeah, this year has been odd, I think 2021 will be better. And you.” Morten asked, raking your hand. 

“For me, living on the land, dealing with this whole (virus which we shall not name) hasn’t changed my life at all, but I know it must have for a lot of people.” You said, pulling into the movie theatre’s parking lot. 

You and Morten got out and looked at the posters to see what they were playing. 

They were playing The Hunchback of Norte Dame, Revenge of the Sith, Titanic, and War and Peace. You had seen all of them before, but all were good in your opinion. 

“What do you think of Titanic?” Morten asked. 

“That’s a good one, yeah.” You said. 

You and Morten walked inside, the place was almost barren, the only person stood lazily at the counter dead like. 

“Uh, two tickets to Titanic.” Morten said to the counter person. 

“$12.00.” The counter person said. 

Morten slid twelve dollars to the counter and was given two tickets back. Morten led you back to the theatre. 

You two sat in the middle of the room. No one else was in the room. It was chilly and the air was stagnant.   
Morten took your hand, it was warm and soft. It felt so nice in the cold room. 

The movie started. Morten moved towards you more and more as the movie went on. It was four hours long, and by the time it was done you were almost asleep. 

Morten drove you home, it was a quiet drive. On the way home it started to snow. 

Morten took you inside, you slept together quietly in your bed.


	10. IX

You woke up next to Morten, before dawn like usual. You dressed yourself in a warm sweater, a pair of leggings, skiing pants, and your warm coat. You blushed a little at your near naked body, being near Morten, even though he was still asleep. You wondered if he’d like your body, even though you were planning on waiting for marriage. (I might write smut, tell me if you want to.)

You went out, did your normal chores as usual, and went back inside. 

“Hey, Y/N, how’d you sleep?” Morten asked, completely shirtless. 

“Uh, well. What do you have to go today?” You said, staring at his body. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N, but I have to go back to Helena today, my logging job starts tomorrow.” Morten said, running a hand through his messy hair. 

“Oh okay, I understand.” You said, you did understand, but you were a little sad, even though you had only known him for maybe a week, you were kind of following in love with the gentle Norwegian man. 

“I’m not really hungry, but do you have a shower?” Morten asked, kissing your forehead, his body was so warm and soft. 

“I don’t have a shower, actually, but I have a large tin that I usually bathe in. If you’d be okay with that.” You said, knowing yourself it was a weird way to clean. 

“Oh, um, okay. Can I take a bath? I hate to bother you, but I feel pretty gross.” Morten said. 

“Yeah, it’s in my kitchen, it’s usually where I bathe, I can get some water from the well outside and heat it up, I also have soap in the cellar.” You said. 

“Please let me get the water for you, it’s the least I can do.” Morten said, taking his coat and kissing your forehead again. 

With that Morten went out and grabbed water. You started the fire and grabbed your soap, and shampoo. You also grabbed a towel. 

Morten came back and put the water on the stove. After it was warmed he put it in the tin. 

“I’m going to leave, call me if you need anything.” You said, stepping out.

Morten bathed himself quickly and quietly. 

“Hey, Y/N?” Morten said. 

“Yes?” You said, walking in, trying to make sure you didn’t see well, anything too private. 

“Could you hand me a towel, honey?” Morten asked. 

You handed him a towel and looked away. His body was thin, yet muscular. Goodness gracious, he was amazing looking. 

You stepped out as he dressed. He came out and kissed your shoulder. He smelled very nice, like a pink orchid. 

“Morten, may I ask you something?” You asked. 

“Yes, dear?” Morten said. 

“Are we like romantic partners, now?” You asked.

“I guess you mean boyfriend and girlfriend, and if that is, then yes, I’d love us to be a couple.” Morten said, kissing your neck. 

You smiled and kissed his cheek. He was so sweet. 

“When can I see you again, Morten?” You asked. 

“Next Friday night I can come over and stay till Sunday.” Morten said. 

“Yeah I’d love that.” You said, taking his hand. 

“I have to go, Y/N. But I can’t wait to see you again.” Morten said. 

You both said your goodbyes and Morten left for Helena. 

A/N: So I have the rest of the plot figured out (haven’t written it though) but I was wondering if you wanted me to write smut when that time comes?


	11. Not a Chapter (Please Read)

So tomorrow is Election day, (in America, don’t worry I’m not getting political) but anyway, after the results come out, I’m scared that there is going to be a lot of civil unrest. Even if you don’t believe in God, or hate America, please pray. 

I know it’s pretty cliche, and that people dislike the whole ‘thoughts and prayers’ but I’m worried that innocent people, who are just trying to live their lives, for their business to get burned down and looted, just because they have a different political opinion. 

I personally don’t have much to worry about, I live in Missouri, and it’s somewhat conservative where I’m from and that means people probably own guns, and can defend us if it comes to that. 

I just think it’s disgusting that people (who live in large towns, like New York, etc) business get burned down and the government does nothing for them. 

And also, please think, (and if you could pray) for all the unborn and unplanned babies this election, it’s not their fault that their mothers don’t want them. 

Thank you- Elizabeth.


	12. X

You spent the next few days while Morten was away living your normal life. You milked the cows, got eggs, cooked, cleaned, and chopped wood. The days had even gotten shorter and the sun went down very early. 

It felt a little different without Morten around. You knew it sounded silly, because you had only known him for maybe a week, you still missed him. His smile and eyes made you smile. 

It was only Thursday and the sun was starting to set. You sat down at the kitchen table and ate your chicken noodle soup. It was warm and felt soothing down your throat. On chilly nights like this you were glad you had a warm bed and home, it was small but it was plenty. 

You wondered what Morten would be doing for Christmas, you usually didn’t do much for the holidays, you’d read the Bible and pray, but that was it. 

You thought maybe he’d go back to Norway to see his parents, you wondered what his parents were like and what Norway was like. You bet it was a beautiful country and if people from Norway were anything like Morten, then they must be kind.   
You looked outside to the window and sighed. The sun had just gone under the horizon, it was now dark and you could hear the cricket’s cripping. It was a very nice feeling, knowing that you’d see Morten soon, and that right now, everything seemed to be alright. 

You got up and decided you’d go for a bit of a walk, and check on the chickens and cows. You put on your coat and stepped outside into the cold air.

You stepped into the fist shed, where your cow was held, she seemed to be fine. You went out a bit into the field around you. You could see the stars. 

There were so many of them. Small ones, large ones, bright ones, darker ones, and light ones. All of them seemed to tell a different story, of life, love, God, friends, parents. You stood there and contemplated them. 

You enjoyed the stars, they were all so different and unique. It was somewhat like people, all different with different stories. 

After a while, it got too cold so you went back inside. You went to sleep shortly after that.


	13. XI

Morten came by every Friday night and stayed until mid Sunday. He was so nice to be around. He brighten up every day you spent with him. You cooked him different types of pies, omelets, venin, rice, and other great dishes. You loved to cook and bake for him. 

You spent about a month of this lovely process. You had begun waiting for him outside, waiting for his truck to come up the mountain. It excited you every time it came over the mountain, it was like the sun, if the sun came up once a week on a Friday afternoon. 

You missed him every time he went away, which was rare for you. You usually loved to be alone with just your thoughts and mind. But he was different, maybe it was because he was a gorgeous man, who was a foreigner, or maybe you two were just made for each other. 

You knew it was somewhat unrealistic to be ‘falling in love’ with someone when you’ve only known them for at the most two months. But maybe this is what love was like. Maybe love was irrational, crazy, absurd, but it made perfectly logical sense to those who had it, and those who had it were the most blessed of them all. 

That type of love, the love of romance, in one form or another, was worth the time, the arguments, the issues. Your perspective had changed on romance a lot since you met Morten. You felt a strong compassion and longing for him, something you had only felt for your mother and father, but this time it was romantic, this time it was different, so very different. 

Was this the mind of a stalker, no, no. A stalker would never love someone the way you loved him. A stalker wouldn’t cook or bake for them, other than to hurt them. You had never felt this way before, about anyone or anything. This feeling was probably the most beautiful, kind feeling of them all; romantic love. 

You had all these thoughts as you did some light cleaning, you loved getting lost in your thoughts, it was nice. 

You then heard a knock at the door. You knew it was Morten.


	14. XII

You opened the door and smiled, Morten was standing before you. 

“Hi honey.” He said, hugging you tightly. 

“Hi, I’ve missed you so much, Morten!” You said, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Oh, me too!” Morten said, stepping inside, and closing the door. 

Morten hugged you again and kissed you on the lips. It was a little different, and deeper. 

“I have a surprise for you.” Morten said, cupping your chin. 

“Oh, uh, well then, what is it?” You asked, very taken aback. 

“Two tickets to Norway, the plane takes off Sunday morning.” He said, a big grin on his face. 

You stood completely still. You were a bit in shock. You knew those tickets must’ve been expensive. And did this mean he wanted you to meet his parents? 

“Mor, Morten, you shouldn’t have done that. Why in the world did you buy those tickets?” You asked, taking his hands. 

“I want you to see my homeland and meet my parents.” He said, stroking your face, and smiling as if a small child. 

“Morten, I don’t even know your parents names, or a bit of Norwegian.” You said. 

“That’s not a problem, I told them about you, and some people in Norway speak English, it’ll be fun.” He said, smiling even wider, if that was possible. 

“So one day from now, I’m going to a different country, with a different language, and culture?” You said. 

“Yep, pretty much.” He said. 

“Well, alright then!” You said, kissing him again. 

Sunday Morning 

“Y/N, is everything packed?” Morten asked, putting his suitcase in the bed of his truck. 

“Yep.” You said, putting your bag in the truck. 

You got in the shotgun, and Morten in the driver’s seat. He then started off down the mountain. 

It was a very quiet drive, for the most part. You arrived at the airport in about an hour. Morten took the bags, and you two walked into the lobby. 

You both checked in and boarded the plane. The flight was to start soon. 

As soon as it took off you took his hand. Flying scared you a bit. You knew to calm down though, it was going to be a long flight.


	15. XIII

A/N: I know Morten has 4 siblings but I don’t know their names and I think it’d just be easier that he’s an only child. Sorry it’s not extremely factual. 

You arrived in Oslo, very late at night. It was extremely cold, it was also snowing. The wind was blowing hard in both of your faces. Morten had taken your bags. 

You two waited outside on a sidewalk, for a taxi. It was so cold. You were very used to the cold, but the Norwegian cold was a bit different. 

A taxi finally came and Morten put the bags in the car. You sat down with Morten and the car started. 

Morten’s family lived about 20 minutes away. You were very nervous to meet his parents. You wondered if they would hate you? What if they didn’t think you were good enough for their son? What if they didn’t speak English and couldn’t understand you? 

“Morten?” You said, quietly. 

“Yes, honey?” Morten said, taking your hand. 

“What if your parents don’t like me?” You asked, almost too quiet to hear.   
“Y/N, they will like you. You’re a very kind, sweet lady, and you’re a great cook, my mother will love that, and you keep a spectacular home.” Morten said, looking deep into your eyes. (A/N: Is that gender stereotyping? Oh yeah, I forgot, I don’t care.) 

“Okay Morten, I trust you.” You said, as the taxi stopped outside his parents home. 

Morten got the bags while you paid the taxi driver. You walked very close to Morten. 

You ringed the doorbell and waited. You could feel your heart pounding and your blood pressure rising. The coldness wasn’t helping your emotions either. 

The door opened and you could swear you had a tiny heart attack. His mother, from what you could tell. She smiled and beckoned you both in. 

“Hei, sonnen min!” (Hello, my son.) She said, giving him a hug and closing the door. 

“Hi mom, I’ve missed you so much.” Morten said, smiling. 

She came over to you and gave you a hug. 

“Are you Morten’s girlfriend? We’ve heard so much about you.” She said. 

“Yes.” You said. After that, you knew they might just like you. 

Off topic: Since I’m an American and the Election recently went down, there’s been a lot of voting fraud and people who have been dead (for a long time) have been voting for Biden and I hate to be preachy online, but I’m just f***ing sick of it. Like, just count the votes, please.


	16. XIV

WARNING: Smut and loss of Virginity!

You spent the rest of Christmas with Morten’s family. It was absolutely wonderful. His mother was very kind to you and so was his father. The people in Norway were a bit more quiet but also very kind. 

In all, you had a wonderful time in Norway with Morten and his family, they seemed to like you, or at least you hoped they did. 

It was now early January, a little while after the New Year. Morten and You were just snuggling on the couch together. It was a sweet and wholesome moment between you two. 

You had been thinking of something, more of a desire per say, in your head. It was something dirty, something you’d rather not have, but you wanted to ask Morten. 

“Morten may I ask you something, something very serious?” You asked, curling up to his chest. 

“Yes, dear, is anything wrong?” He asked. 

“What, um, do you, uh, think about having, s-sex?” You said, blushing. 

“Y/N, you don’t have to have sex with me, whenever your ready, rather that be our wedding night, or tomorrow, I’d be fine with it.” Morten said, smiling at you. 

“Well, I, well, uh…” You trailed off. 

“Do you want to have sex?” Morten asked, concern in his voice. 

You nodded a bit. 

“Well then, I would love to take this to the bedroom and make love to you.” He said, getting up. 

You got up with him and took his hands. He led you to your bedroom. He started to kiss you roughly and put his other hand on your waist. 

He opened your bedroom door and pushed you gently on the bed. He kissed you on the neck and started to take off your shirt. He pulled off your shirt and started to go down a little more. 

He pulled off of you and pulled off his shirt. You looked at his body, he was muscular and had medium white skin. 

“Are you doing okay baby?” Morten asked. 

“Yeah, keep going.” You said, dry humping a bit. 

Morten started down on your pants. He slid them off and kissed your stomach. He then started off on his pants. He took them off. You were a bit scared to look, but you did. He was somewhat hard and had an erection. 

Morten then unclasped your bra. He threw it off to the side. Morten took a pillow and put it under you so it wouldn’t hurt as much. He then kissed you deeply in the mouth. You could feel his c*ck through his boxers. He felt very hard. 

“You still want to do this?” Morten asked, making sure you were okay and comfortable. 

“Yes, please, keep going, make love to me, but please be gentle.” You said. 

Morten hooked your underwear and slid it down. He pushed you farther up the bed. He then proceeded to take off his boxers and you saw it. You felt nervous yet safe. 

Morten then kissed you even harder and rubbed your breast. He felt warm and safe. 

“May I?” Morten asked, positioning himself. 

You simply nodded. He then slowly penetrated you. He just put his tip in. You yelped a bit in pain, it hurt. 

“Breathe, okay, you’re doing great, baby.” Morten said, pushing in a little more. 

He waited a while until you said he could keep going. He pushed in fully and pulled out. He repeated this movement until you were comfortable and he sped up a bit. He could hear your heartbeat and kissed you. 

All your fear had practically vanished, and the pain was slowly becoming a nice hot feeling in between your legs. 

This pure love, this act between these two beings was the love, not just sexually, was the type of love persevered for a man and a woman, a unique type of love; the type of love that creates life. 

You climaxed at around the same time as Morten. He stayed in you for a while and whispered sweet nothings into your ears. 

After that he took a wet washcloth and cleaned you up. He also made sure that you weren’t hurting anywhere. After that, you fell asleep in his arms. 

Off topic: Currently wrote this at 1:30 am in Missouri.


	17. XV

~One month later~

It was a cold, chilly February morning. You woke up to snow falling on the ground. You also felt a weird feeling in your stomach. Which was strange. You usually never got sick. You thought it might have just been a slight bug that would go away in a couple of days. 

That was, until it wasn’t going away. 

You woke up every day and threw up. You were always tired. You felt pretty awful. You had an idea of what it could be and you knew you couldn’t hold off telling Morten. You were scared of what Morten would say. 

What you had to tell was somewhat scary. Not because of what had happened but because of what he would think of the situation. It could go two ways: happy and well or a disaster. 

Or it could be something else, you wanted it to be what you thought it was but at the same time you were scared of what Morten would say and think. 

Your relationship was going so well with him. Both of you were deeply in love with each other, and you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him. You two went well together, like a well oiled machine. 

He was coming over tomorrow night. You tidied up your home and cooked. 

The night he was supposed to come over, you sat down on the couch and waited. You could feel your heart pounding fast, and your stomach twisting in knots. It was an awful feeling. 

You then heard a knock on the door. You hestianly got up and opened it. Morten was there, like usual with a big smile on his beautiful Norwegian face. 

“Hello, Y/N. I’ve missed you.” Morten said, coming in and closing the door. 

“I’ve missed you too.” You said, something off in your voice. 

“Is something wrong, Y/N? You can tell me.” He said.

“Actually, yeah, we need to talk about it.” You said, sitting on the couch and taking Morten’s hands. 

“Yes, my dear, you can tell me, I love you.” He said, his blue eyes shining into your e/c ones. 

You thought about how you should go about this. Should you just straight up tell him or slowly ease into it? You went with the first option. 

“Morten, I think I’m pregnant.”


	18. XVI

Morten looked you deep in the eyes. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. You two sat in silence. 

You started to cry. You thought that he was going to leave. You had never planned your life out like this. You wanted to get married, and then have kids, but now you were scared that’d you end up a single mom. 

“Y/N, please stop crying, I love you, I’m not going to leave because you're pregnant.” He said, taking your hands, and brushing hair out of your face. 

“Really?” You said. 

“Yes, Y/N, I love you and I love this child. I know you’ll make a wonderful mother.” Morten said, kissing you. 

After that, you calmed down. You and Morten talked about the baby and he seemed to be very excited for a baby. You then made love to him again. It was compassionate and a little rough. You fell asleep in his arms and on his chest.


	19. XVII

~One month later~ 

Morten had gotten a job down in the small town, a little way down from your home. He had moved in with you. 

It was a late February day. It was still very cold and snow was falling. Morten was off from work and you didn’t have much to do. You were in the spare bedroom, the room you were going to make into a nursery. You had grown to be excited about having a baby, and every night you’d fall asleep in Morten’s arms. Life was good. 

“Y/N?” Morten said, walking up behind you. 

“Yes Morten, what is it?” You asked, as he wrapped his arms around your stomach, where the life you two created was. 

“Y/N, you like my last name, right?” Morten asked, an odd question in your opinion. 

“Yes, I think the last name Harket is beautiful.” You said, as he laid his head in the crook of your neck. 

“If you like it so much, how about you take it, and become Mrs. Harket?” He asked. 

You were a bit in shock. You were surprised at the question but would love to be Mrs. Harket. 

“Yes, I want to be your wife.” You said, turning around, and taking his hands. He brushed back a strand of hair, and smiled. 

“I knew you’d say yes. Did you hear that little one, your mom said yes to marrying me!” He said to your unborn child. 

“I’m so in love with you Y/N, and this child, were going to have such a beautiful family.” He said, kissing you. 

You were so happy, life was turning out even better than what you had expected. A handsome Norwegian fiance, and his child.


	20. XVIII

Warning: Smut :) 

Morten and you had decided that you’d get married as soon as possible. You wanted to be his wife, and you, your husband. You two were deeply in love, you were happier than what you thought was possible. 

You were laying in bed beside him. He was warm and skin was soft. 

Morten laid his hand on your shoulder and kissed your neck. He put his hand around you. You were showing a little, being two months along. 

“You’re so beautiful, my y/n, let me make love to you.” Morten said, moving up to your tits and rubbing them. 

You nodded and moaned a little. He put you on you back. He kissed you deeply in the mouth and started on your shirt. He took it off along with your bra and threw it behind him. 

He took off his shirt and pants. You could see his hard penis through his underwear, he looked happy and excited. He then slid off your pants and underwear and kissed you below your stomach, right where your bump was. He then took off his underwear. 

“Morten, let me suck you off.” You said, sliding down the bed and getting on your knees. 

“Okay, baby, yeah, do that.” He said taking a handful of your hair. 

You began at the tip of his pink cock. It was warm and you could taste the pre-cum. You licked the sides of it.   
“Yeah honey, that’s good.” Morten said. 

You then started to suck his cock. It was long and felt good in your mouth. You loved giving Morten pleasure. 

You took all of it in your mouth. He was moaning and you bobbed up and down on it. He suddenly took you off and pulled you up. 

“Get on your back, baby, I want to please you.” He said, gently putting you down. 

You wrapped your hands around him. He slowly pushed into you. He felt so good inside you. The most special kind of love. 

He started to go at a faster pace until you both climaxed. 

Morten tucked you in and laid beside you.


	21. XIX

You looked down at your white, lace trimmed dress. You were now three months pregnant and showing you looked absolutely beautiful. Morten was behind you and had his head in the crane of your neck. He had his hand on his stomach where your baby was. 

You were waiting in line to get married at the courthouse in Helena. It was early March and was starting to warm up in Montana. You and Morten had decided on a courthouse wedding due to the fact it was cheap, fast, and very easy, and you wanted it to be a private ceremony. 

A lady called you both in as another couple walked out. You two were the last couple to get married. Morten took your hand and led you into the courthouse room. There was a judge in black robes, he looked like a jolly old man. 

You and Morten walked up and took each other’s hands and looked at each other. The judge looked at you and asked if he could begin, you both said yes. 

“Dear, Morten, you are the love of life, my everything. I never thought I’d end up with such a beautiful Norwegian man, yet I found you, and everything has gotten even better than I could ever imagine. Thank you, Morten.” You said, smiling at him. 

“Dear Y/N L/N, you are my beautiful white lily, you make the sun come out and the birds sing. You are my sweetheart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, until the day we stop breathing, I hope to be as good as a husband as possible to you.” Morten said, smiling at you. 

“Do you, y/n l/n, take Morten Harket to be your husband?” The judge asked. 

“Yes.” You said. 

“And do you, Morten Harket, take y/n l/n to be your husband?” The judge asked. 

“Yes.” Morten said. Morten then kissed you, and the judge appalled you two. You were so in love with him.


	22. XX

~6 months later~

You laid down in your bed with Morten’s arm around you. You were holding a small, pink, fuzzy blanket with a squirming little human in it. You had had a little girl at about 4:20 am in the morning. She was small, only about 6 six and a half pounds, but was very healthy. You and Morten had decided on the name Martha Maria Harket because it was a classical and was a bit unique. 

She had your hair color, and Morten’s eyes. Morten had been with you throughout the whole birth of her with the midwife. She had told you that Martha was perfectly healthy and that she was very beautiful. 

Morten was whispering sweet things in Norwegian to you and the baby. 

“She’s so beautiful, y/n. You’ve done really good.” Morten said, kissing your neck and brushing some of the baby’s hair. 

“Morten, I just want to thank you for giving me such an amazing life. You’ve made me so happy, thank you Morten. I love you.” You said, putting your head on his shoulder.

You fell asleep shortly after that, dreaming of the life you’d spend with him.~~~

A/N: So this is the last chapter and I know it’s a very short story but I’d just like to thank all of you who have read this and enjoyed it. If you wouldn’t mind, please go check out my Mozart or Napoleon fic, thank you. :)


End file.
